


Familiar Treatment

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape 100 challenge #59, shampoo. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Treatment

"Why weren't you sorted into Ravenclaw?" Rodolphus asked.

"Put the book down and take a shower!" Rabastan said. "You're embarrassing us!"

"Sod off," Severus said.

Rabastan and Rodolphus picked Severus up and carried him, kicking and cursing, to the showers. They shoved him under the water and poured shampoo over his head.

"Leave him alone!" Oh, thank Merlin. Malfoy. He was a Prefect. "That is no way to treat a fellow Slytherin. Shame on you. Fifty points and detention."

Rabastan and Rodolphus left, sulking.

Malfoy knelt next to Severus. "Do wash up, though, Snape. As a personal favor to me."


End file.
